Transition
by Prathdrake
Summary: I shall only tell you one thing, so as to not spoil the story. Harry is kidnapped by Voldemort.
1. They're coming to take me away! Haha!

Transition  
  
by Prathdrake  
******************************************************************************  
A/N: This is my first non-funny HP fic. I decided to write it because I was so sick of Harry Potter always being victorious and defeating Voldemort.  
******************************************************************************  
Legal Stuff: I don't own any of the Harry Potter terms or characters.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dear Harry,  
How about staying at my place again until school starts? I know how much you hate the muggles. Write back. Anyway, happy birthday! Pig has your present. If he doesn't give it to you, offer him something else for it. It always works.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry finished reading the letter from Ron. He looked around the room for Pig. He was in a corner, heavily guarding a tightly wrapped package.  
  
"C'mon, Pig," encouraged Harry, "Bring the present over..." Pig just ruffled his feathers and hopped onto the package. Harry saw a shiny button on his bedside stand. He picked it up and tossed it to Pig. Pig stared at it for a while, then accepted it by picking it up in his beak. He flew the present over to Harry.  
  
Harry ripped open the brown paper and took out a white box. He opened the box and found several packages of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Good ol' Ron," said Harry. He reached for a pen and paper and starting writing Ron a message:  
  
Dear Ron,  
Thanks for the gift. I'd be glad to stay with you. Can you come as soon as possible? I'll be ready with my things.  
  
-Harry  
  
After a while, Harry finally managed to catch Pig and tied the letter around his leg. Harry opened the window and threw Pig out. He closed his window and went back to bed.  
  
****  
  
"Uh... Uncle Vernon,' started Harry at breakfast the next morning. Uncle Vernon grunted and turned to Harry, porridge in his mustache.  
  
"Some friends of mine are coming to pick me up and take me to their house. I suspect they'll be here soon..." Uncle Vernon grunted again as if to say that he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Dursleys looked fiercely at Harry and then Uncle Vernon gave Aunt Petunia a nod. Aunt Petunia walked over to the door and opened it. The Weaslys were there. At least, Ron and Ginny were.  
  
"Er...hello," said Ron to Aunt Petunia, "Is Harry here?"  
  
"Um...right here," said Harry from the table.  
  
"Well, hurry up," demanded Ron, "We've got the Knightbus on hold, outside for us." The Dursleys looked displeased with the word, "Knightbus". Harry picked up his trunk and ran outside with Ron.  
  
"Bye!" he called to the Dursleys, "See you next summer!" They closed the door without saying a word.  
  
"They're not too talkative," commented Ron as they boarded the Knightbus. They sat down.  
  
"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, only an hour on this bus," answered Ron, "You'd better get some sleep. You look tired." Harry laid back on one of the beds and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up, Harry, we're there," called Ron. Harry slowly opened one eye, then the other. He stood up, then started to walk off the bus.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" said Ron, "You forgot your trunk!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry, "Thanks," He grabbed his trunk and they both went off the bus and into The Burrow.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" called Mrs. Weasly, "Make yourself at home! There's a bowl of sweets on the table! Just help yourself! Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Harry. Ron started to reach for a Cauldron Cake.  
  
"Don't you think of eating candy until you've cleaned your room!" Mrs. Weasly yelled.  
  
"Uh...I'll help him," Harry quickly volunteered. Mrs. Weasly turned back to her sweet self.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You know you don't have to lift a finger around here!" She smiled. Suddenly, Fred and George came in the room.  
  
"So Ickle Ronniekins can't haf a canty?" said Fred. He and George chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, Ron," soothed George, "You can have one of our candies!" They held out a large green mint.  
  
"Oh...Thanks," said Ron. He took the mint and popped it in his mouth. Without warning, he turned the most brilliant shade of violet.  
  
"Fred and George!" yelled Mrs. Weasly, "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Not to worry, mum," said Fred, "Just another product of Weasly Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
"I do wish you two boys would stop that business," said Mrs. Weasly, "It won't get you anywhere."  
  
"Seriously, mum," started George, "Do you call fifty thousand purchases little progress?"  
  
"We almost have enough to get a place of our own!" added Fred enthusiastically.  
  
"Can we turn me back to normal?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Oh, it'll wear off," answered George, "In a couple of hours." They started to chuckle.  
  
"Well you're in luck, Ron," said Mrs Weasly, "You won't be de-gnoming the garden today. I won't let you out looking like that!" Ron tried to look disappointed. Mrs. Weasly started to walk away.  
  
"Get me more of those sweets," whispered Ron when Mrs. Weasly was out of earshot. Then he turned to Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry," he said, "I've finally got the Agrippa card. Come up to my room and I'll show it to you." Harry followed Ron up the stairs to his room. Ron went to the pile of cards. He sorted through it, then got a sad look on his face.  
  
"It's not here," he whined.  
  
"Too bad," said Harry.  
  
"Too bad?" said Ron, "This is worse than too bad! Agrippa is the rarest card and I had it! It was really neat too! It was gold in color." They heard a hoot and turned around. On top of Ron's bed was Pig. He had a piece of gold sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Pig... You didn't, did you?" asked Ron. Pig let out another happy hoot. Ron got out his wand and started shooting sparks at Pig.  
  
"You...pig! I'll teach you to mess with my stuff! Take that! And that!" A few of the sparks had managed to skim Pig, but he eventually escaped out of an open window.  
  
"I hate that Pig!" yelled Ron. He looked very put out.  
  
"Uh...maybe we should do something else?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Sure, " agreed Ron, "Let's see what Fred and George are up to."  
  
****  
  
  
"And this, Harry," explained George, "Is a Magni-Mint." He held out a small, yellow candy. Harry didn't take it.  
  
  
"C'mon, Harry," urged Fred, "It won't hurt you." After a moment, Harry took the Magni-Mint and licked it. It tasted pretty good, so Harry put it in his mouth. In an instant, it dissolved.   
  
"I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING UNUSUAL," said Harry. Then he covered his mouth. Was that his voice? That loud bellowing? He looked over at Fred and George. They were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Magni-Mints," said Fred, "Make your voice ten times louder!"  
  
"WHAT DO I DO TO STOP THIS?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just drink some water," answered George, "It washes the candy juice from your throat." Harry rushed downstairs and drunk some water. Then he came upstairs again.  
  
"Any better?" asked Fred.  
  
"Much," replied Harry normally. Suddenly, Ron changed back from purple to peach.  
  
"Well that would mean it's late," said George, "Those green mints are supposed to work for twelve hours. So the time is..." he counted on his hand, "...ten o'clock.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, "Time passes quickly!" He and Ron got ready for bed and then went to Ron's room.  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry to Ron. Harry was sleeping in Ron's bed and Ron was on the floor, in a cot.  
  
"You too," said Ron, "See you in the morning." After a minute of silence, they both finally lulled off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"No don't hurt him!" screamed Harry's mother. There was a flash of green light and Harry's mother was dead. Harry was having his dream again. Suddenly, a bolt of pain slashed through Harry's scar. He sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Then he saw a shadow right above him.   
  
He gasped, blinked, then looked again. He didn't see anything or anyone this time.   
  
  
"Is anyone there?" he said. No answer. Harry settled back down and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, the pain rushed through his scar again. He sat up and yelled.  
  
"Ow!" And then he saw the face. With the black hair and snake-like nose. It was Voldemort. Harry could only gasp.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Voldemort, "You're thinking, 'Can this be him?' And yes, it is." Harry swallowed a dry swallow and could now speak.  
  
"Somebody help!" he yelled, "It's him! It's Vo-" Voldemort covered Harry's mouth.  
  
"If mutter one more word, Potter," he seethed, "I shall be forced to-"  
  
"Harry?" cried a sleepy voice. It was Ron, "Are you alright? I heard you-" Ron looked up and saw Voldemort.  
  
"Mom!" he yelled, frightened, "Dad!" Quickly, Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron. Ron was blown back with tremendous force into a wall. A few boards came down on his head and he was unconscience. A bit of blood was coming out of his mouth  
  
"What's all the commotion in there?" called Mrs. Weasly, "Boys? Is everything alright?" Voldemort turned to Harry. He pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Stupefy," said Voldemort. Harry was immediately frozen. Being under the stupefy curse was different. Harry could still see everything around him and comprehend everything, but it was all in a pale shade of blue.  
  
"Boys?" called Mrs. Weasly again. Voldemort stumbled to the window, carrying Harry. He dropped Harry out of the widow where he was caught by some deatheaters.  
  
"Put him in the bag!" Voldemort softly said to his servants, "Quick!" At that moment, Mrs. Weasly burst into the room. She gasped. She gasped again when she saw Ron. Harry couldn't see what was going on, but he heard Voldemort say something he never wanted to hear said to Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Just then Voldemort jumped out of the window. "Let's go," he said. Harry felt some pulling, like he had touched a portkey. Before he knew it, the deatheaters were pulling him out of the bag. But he wasn't in the Weasly's yard any more. One of the deatheaters un-stupefied him.  
  
"Wh-" started Harry, but he was knocked out with a large club.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
A/N: Don't worry folks! That was only the first chapter! Find out what's happening in the next episode of "Transition"!  
****************************************************************************** 


	2. The Truth?

Transition- Part 2  
  
by Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
  
When Harry woke up, he was bound in a chair. Many deatheaters were hovering over him. One turned away and spoke.  
  
"He's awake, master." Harry heard footsteps and soon enough Voldemort appeared in front of him. he turned to the other deatheaters.  
  
"Get out," he said. The deatheaters left quietly from the dingy, stone room. Harry looked spitefully at Voldemort.  
  
"There's no need to be rude, Harry," instructed Voldemort, "I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"You killed Mrs. Weasly," said Harry  
  
"I was only trying to save you," said Voldemort.  
  
"Save me?" yelled Harry, "Save me from what?"  
  
"You don't have to be loud, Harry," Voldemort said, "This is a place where you can be calm."  
  
"Be calm?" screamed Harry, "I'm in the same room with the murderer who killed my parents!"  
  
"I had to, Harry," explained Voldemort, "I was trying to save you-"  
  
"What is this saving me you keep talking about?" interrupted Harry. Voldemort paced around the room, as if trying to make up a lie.  
  
"Harry," said Voldemort softly, "I killed your parents because they were keeping you from the truth.  
  
"What truth?" questioned Harry. Voldemort stood silent for a time.  
  
"Harry," he finally managed to force out, "The truth is... I am related to you, great- grandfather to be exact." Harry turned red with anger.  
  
"That's a lie!" Harry shouted, "Hagrid gave me a photo book of my relatives! You weren't one of them! Tell me, how in this bloody world could you be my great- grandfather?" Voldemort answered calmly.  
  
"Once again, they are keeping you from the truth." Harry was taken aback. Hagrid and the others had kept the truth from him before. Like the truth about Sirius Black. Perhaps this was another lie! Perhaps he was related to Voldemort!  
  
"It can't be true!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, it can," said Voldemort, looking more threatening than ever, "Bring him in!"  
  
At once, the door opened and several hands thrust in a large, cloaked figure, which fell to the floor. Harry knew at once who it was.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelled with shock.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not dead," soothed Voldemort, "We did have to bring him her with force, though." Harry soon enough saw how much force. Hagrid groaned and rolled over, revealing a bloody nose, bruises, black eyes and large bumps on the head. Voldemort walked over to him.  
  
"Hagrid..." he called, "Can you hear me?" Hagrid grunted in response.  
  
"He's going to die," said Harry, "I know it." Voldemort glared at Harry and then turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"Tell him the truth, Hagrid, tell him the truth," said Voldemort. Hagrid looked ferociously at Voldemort and then started to speak.  
  
"The truth is, Harry, that..." Hagid stopped and looked at Voldemort again.  
  
"Go on!" Voldemort threatened. Hagid resumed.  
  
"The truth is...Voldemort is yer relative." Harry gasped. "I'm sorry," Hagrid quickly added, "I never wanted yeh ter know..."  
  
"I know that know," Harry said coldly, "Can I trust anyone now?" With his last breath, Hagrid looked sorrowfully at Harry and then died. Harry's eyes began to water. After a while, he started letting out whimpers. He sniffed, then turned his attention to Voldemort, who was now standing in a corner, silently. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"He's dead!" Harry yelled, "I'll kill you! I will!"  
  
"Quiet, Harry," said Voldemort, "You don't understand. Your friend took several of my men. Isn't it even?"  
  
"How can you say that?" yelled Harry, "Even? Those were lives that were taken!"  
  
"Do you believe that I am your relative now, Harry?" asked Voldemort, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes," whispered Harry, then, in a louder voice, "But I'll never treat you like one! Besides, if my parents were keeping the truth away from me, that you were my great- grandfather, they must have had a reason! And the reason was, and still is, YOU ARE A MURDERER!" The last few words echoed through the dim, stone room.  
  
"Not entirely," said Voldemort, "Don't you see? Killing was necessary to get to you. And that is not the reason they were keeping the truth away from you."  
  
"Then what was it?" snarled Harry.  
  
"I had a plan," answered Voldemort, "A great one. Most of the wizarding world just didn't agree with it. Including your parents. That is why they tried to keep me from you."  
  
"It was an evil plan, then." said Harry.  
  
"Not at all," explained Voldemort, "My plan was to bring peace to the wizarding and Muggle world. All of the people that agreed with my plan became my death-eaters."  
  
"Tell me about your plan," Harry demanded.  
  
"Well," Voldemort started, "My plan was for all wizards to keep Muggles an let them work for us and-"  
  
"See?" yelled Harry, "That is crazy!"  
  
"Listen," instructed Voldemort, "And in return, we could provide for them, the Muggles. I was sure all Muggles would love it, having magic to waste at no expense." Harry knew this was true. He had loved it when he found out he had magic. Yet he did not voice his opinion.  
  
"Why didn't the others like than plan?" Harry asked.  
  
"How am I to know?" came the reply. There was silence. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit of respect for this plan. Just a little. After a long time, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Why did you have to kill all those people?" asked Harry.  
  
"They were trying to stop me and my great plan," answered Voldemort, "Besides, Harry, what's a few lives in exchange for world peace?" Harry was beginning to feel that this was true. Was it?  
  
"Well... Why did you kidnap me?" Harry questioned. Voldemort drew in a long breath, then answered.  
  
"I want my only living relative to help me."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Harry, "Never!"  
  
"Why not, Harry? You're powerful, so I've heard," said Voldemort, then adding a sly smile, "And you agree with my plan, don't you?"  
  
Harry looked down in shame. He did agree with the plan.  
  
"You're tired," said Voldemort, knowing he'd reached Harry, "Why don't I take you to a room where you can rest?" Harry nodded sadly. Voldemort untied Harry from the chair and let him free. Voldemort walked to the door and Harry followed, stepping over Hagrid.  
  
Harry took a last look at Hagrid, then closed the door. He followed Voldemort to the next room over and walked in as Voldemort held the door open. Inside was a nicely- made bed with red covers.  
  
"There's the bed," said Voldemort, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door." he closed the door and Harry was left alone. Harry walked over to the bed. As he turned down the covers, he thought of the Weaslys. Were they hurt?  
  
All of a sudden, that didn't matter to Harry anymore. He only wanted to help bring peace and help Voldemort. Harry quickly rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
As he had promised, Voldemort stood just out the door.  
  
"I- I'm ready to serve you, Grandfather." said Harry.  
  
Voldemort smiled slyly.  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: End of chapter 2! Woohoo! Oh, wait. I should be more solemn. Harry just agreed to help Voldemort!  
******************************************************************************** 


	3. First Crime

Transition- Part 3  
  
By Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Chapter three of this riveting story! And to all my reviewers- Voldemort IS telling the truth about his plan and Harry IS serious.  
********************************************************************************  
"What can I do for you first?" asked Harry.  
  
"Go to Hogwarts," came Voldemort's swift reply.  
  
"Why Hogwarts?" asked Harry, "What must we do there?" Voldemort got a sudden evil look in his eyes.  
  
"We must...dispose...of the Headmaster," Voldemort answered. Harry gasped.  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Harry, "Why him? No! We ca-"  
  
"Harry," interrupted, "You love me, don't you?"  
  
"I suppose..." said Harry.  
  
"Then get rid of Dumbledore," said Voldemort coldly, "You will only be making your first big step to greatness."  
  
"Of course I will," said Harry boldly, "If he is a barrier in your plan, he will...go."  
  
"Don't be afraid to say it, Harry," seethed Voldemort, "Try it again." Harry nodded and began again,  
  
"If he is a barrier in your plan, Grandfather, he will...die."  
  
"How will he die, Harry?" questioned Voldemort, "Let me hear you say it!"  
  
There was a long pause. The Harry said the words Voldemort had been longing to hear for over a decade,  
  
"I myself will kill Dumbledore," blurted Harry. Voldemort smiled.  
  
I can send you into the past, Harry," informed Voldemort, "I can send you to before got you. You're friends will never be the wiser about what happened. Therefore, you and I, and us alone will know what has happened here tonight. Then you can get into Hogwarts. I assume you know the Death Spell?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "Avada Kedavra. But I'm not sure I will be powerful enough to perform the curse."  
  
"No worry, Harry," said Voldemort, "You have amazing will power. You always have. I know you will be powerful enough. You will make an excellent serv...grandson. Now take this." Voldemort handed Harry a smooth object, just the size of his hand and the same weight.  
  
It was a Time Turner.  
  
"Flip it to go back in time," instructed Voldemort.  
  
"I know," said Harry quickly, "Five hours ought to do it then?"  
  
"It's been longer than you think," said Voldemort, "Try about one day. You were unconscious for a time."  
  
"Shall I go now, then?" asked Harry. Voldemort nodded.  
  
"I'm not stopping you from doing anything, Harry," said Voldemort, "I will never force you to do anything. You have a choice. You may go on...or desert me and my plan."  
  
"I will proceed with your plan," Harry said steadfastly. He turned the Time Turner over twenty-four times and vanished.  
  
****  
  
Ron changed back from purple to peach.  
  
"Well that would mean it's late," said George, "Those green mints are supposed to work for twelve hours. So the time is..." he counted on his hand, "...ten o'clock."  
  
Harry smiled. He was right back in the Weasly home twenty-four hours back. That meant Mrs. Weasly wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Ron, "You have a glazed look on your eyes."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied, "Let's get some sleep, Ron."  
  
"Okay," agreed Ron.  
  
They prepared themselves for bed. Like last time, Harry was sleeping in Ron's bed and Ron was on the floor, in a cot.  
  
Ron fell asleep rather quickly but Harry lay awake, waiting for Voldemort to come through the window.  
  
But no Voldemort came.  
  
"Strange," thought Harry, "If time is replaying itself, why didn't they come? I'll understand time travel some day."  
  
After a few moments of quietness, Harry fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasly woke them up.  
  
"Come on!" she said, "It's a big day today! We must get to Diagon Alley!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Mrs. Weasly standing at the foot of his bed. It was hard to believe that even time travel could undo death.  
  
****  
  
"What do we have to get?" Ron asked Harry when they entered Diagon Alley. Harry looked at his list.   
  
"Just the usual," Harry replied. The rest of the day was mainly uneventful. A quick trip to Gringotts, Madam Malkin's, the bookshop and, of course, the Apothecary.  
  
It was in the Apothecary that a strange happening took place. As Harry walked towards the equipment section, a shimmer caught his eye. He turned. There on a small table was a small stone. The stone was shiny, yes, but it was plain and would probably not have caught anyone's eye, lest they were actually looking for it.  
  
"Take it," a voice whispered. Harry jerked his head around, but no one was there. The nearest person was half-way across the store.  
  
"Take it," the voice urged again. This time he knew who it was. It was Voldemort. Harry knew not how he could here his Grandfather, but he was glad he could.  
  
"Take it," Voldemort demanded a third time.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. In one, swift motion, Harry grabbed the stone and tucked it deep inside his pocket. He looked around again to make sure no one had seen him, but someone had.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron, "That's stealing! Don't you-"  
  
"Shhh!" said Harry as he put his finger to his lips. Ron looked at Harry weirdly and then walked back to his family. Harry followed and tried to act normal. He couldn't wait to be alone.  
  
****  
  
Back at the Weasly's house, Harry promptly marched up to his (or rather, Ron's) room and took out the stone from his pocket. Then glimmer of it half mesmerized him.  
  
"Why did Voldemort want me to take it?" he asked himself. Suddenly, Harry heard the door open so he quickly stuffed the stone in his pocket again.  
  
"Harry," said the person at the door. It was Ron.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have to talk," said Ron, "About the stone you stole."  
  
"I didn't steal the stone, Ron," Harry fibbed, "I saw it on the ground and I thought it looked nice, so I picked it up. Is that such a crime?"  
  
"You're lying, Harry," said Ron, "I saw you pick up that stone from the table."  
  
"Relax, Ron," said Harry, "It probably wasn't even merchandise, just a stone someone put there."  
  
"Of course," Ron said, "The shopkeeper put it there."  
  
"I'm telling you Ron, I didn't do anything wrong," declared Harry.  
  
"Something odd is going on with you, Harry," diagnosed Ron, "And I WILL find out. You can count on that."  
  
"Don't hold your breath," said Harry rudely. Ron glared at him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Ahhh! Harry just committed his first crime! What have I done? Anyway, tell me in the reviews who you want, as Voldie would say, disposed of.  
******************************************************************************** 


	4. Attention all passengers: We've arrived...

Transition- Part 4  
  
By Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Why did come up here anyway," asked Harry, "Haven't you heard of privacy?"  
  
"This is my room, Harry," answered Ron, "And I came up because Mum told me to tell you to get packed for tomorrow."  
  
"That's nice," said Harry sarcastically. Ron promptly left the room and slammed the door.   
  
****  
  
That night, Harry had a dream. It wasn't his dream about his mother getting killed. It was a new one.   
  
In this dream, Harry was walking down the Hogwarts corridor. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared before him. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at him. In a moment, there was a green flash and Dumbledore was lying still on the floor.   
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Do I want to kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked himself. He supposed he did. No, he didn't; he only wanted to please Voldemort. He really couldn't tell with all his mixed feelings.  
  
Harry got out of his bed and walked over to where he had place the stone on Ron's desk.  
  
"What is it for, Grandfather?" he yelled.   
  
"It's a strength stone," the voice said. But this time, the voice wasn't in his head. It came from behind him. Harry whirled around to find Voldemort behind him.  
  
"Grandfather!" he yelled happily.  
  
"Shhh!," whispered Voldemort, "We don't want anyone to wake up!"  
  
"Sorry," whispered Harry, "And what's a strength stone?"  
  
"A strength stone," started Voldemort, "Gives you the strength and power to do whatever you want."  
  
"Even enough to perform the Avada Kedavra curse?" queried Harry.  
  
"Even that much," confirmed Voldemort. Harry suddenly became overwhelmingly happy. Now he new he could help his Grandfather. He smiled.  
  
"Don't get too happy, yet," said Voldemort, "You must know two things. First, the stone only works when you hold it. Second, you must be sure of what you want to do with the power."  
  
"I'm sure I want to help you, Grandfather," said Harry. Voldemort smiled.   
  
"That is good," said Voldemort, "That is very good. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, you arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
"I know," said Harry enthusiastically, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," said Voldemort. Within seconds, Voldemort disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"Get in the car, everyone!" Mrs. Weasly shouted the next morning. Out of the house stumbled five sleepy figures. Fred and George, Ginny, Ron and, of course, Harry.  
  
  
After hours of weary traveling, they finally arrived at Kings Cross.  
  
"Remember, now, it's Platform 9 3/4," Mrs. Weasly instructed, "I have to go."  
  
"You're not seeing us off?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No," said Mrs. Weasly sadly, "I have to help your father. Now be careful this year! And please, Fred and George, behave!"  
  
"Yes, Mum," they said. Harry could see that they were lying by the look in their eyes.  
  
"Right, then," Mrs. Weasly said, "Goodbye dears!" She walked away, back to the car.  
  
"That's not like her," Ron commented.  
  
"Who cares," said Harry, "Let's get onto the train." So they all walked through the barrier.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "Did you not bring yourself anything to eat? You'll have to get something off the trolley again."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm starved." Harry walked on the train with Ron behind him. Eventually, they found they lady with the trolley and stopped her. Harry asked her for a load of Chocolate Frogs and paid her.  
  
"Let's sit over there," said Ron, pointing."  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry, not really caring. So they sat down. Just as Harry was about to open a Chocolate Frog, he heard Voldemort speak to him again.  
  
"Get a compartment alone..." the voice droned.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered silently. Then he turned to Ron. "I have to leave for a moment."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I have to leave for a moment," Harry repeated.  
  
"No way," Ron said, "You're not going anywhere without me. You might try to use that stone...whatever it does."  
  
"Look," said Harry, aggravated, "I'll leave the stone here with you. Just don't do anything with it, okay?" Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay," agreed Ron. Harry pulled the stone out of his pocket and handed it to Ron.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Harry. He then left. Harry found a quiet compartment and he went inside it.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked Voldemort. Voldemort suddenly appeared.  
  
"Almost nothing," Voldemort said, "Just a word of advice. Don't kill Dumbledore on the first day of school, then they'll know a student did it. Wait exactly one week, understand."  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "Anything else?"  
  
"Don't ever leave the stone with someone else again!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" said Harry. He immediately rushed out of the compartment and back to Ron. When he got back, Ron had a guilty look on his face.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Not at all," replied Ron very quickly. Harry sat down and started eating a Chocolate Frog.  
  
****  
  
The train pulled into the Hogwart's tiny station.  
  
"All passengers off!" shouted the train master. Harry and Ron stepped off the train in their new robes. Ron had been fortunate enough to actually get new robes. Then Harry saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy didn't have his usual sly grin on. It had been replaced with a black eye. Midnight blue, in reality.  
  
"Ugh!" said Harry, "Look at Malfoy! Look's like he's finally got what he deserved!" Ron got that guilty look on his face again. "You know something about this, don't you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron defeatedly, "I'll tell you about it on the boat.  
  
Soon, Harry and Ron had picked out a small boat all to themselves, started rowing towards the castle and Ron told his story.  
  
"While you gone," Ron began, "Malfoy came into the compartment. He started teasing me, so I punched him in the face."  
  
"What?" said Harry. He didn't think Ron was strong enough to give Malfoy a black eye.  
  
"That's not all," blurted Ron, "I...I..."  
  
"You...you..." mocked Harry.  
  
"I...was holding the stone while I punched him," said Ron, "Believe me, I didn't mean to hurt him as much as I did! I would have never thought that I would EVER be strong enough to give him a black eye! But the thing is, Harry, I think your stone is a Strength Stone!"  
  
"Really?" asked Harry innocently, "Then we must put the stone away and Inside, he was mourning the loss of his secret.  
  
****  
  
"Welcome, students," said Professor McGonnagle, "To your fifth year in Hogwarts! Please proceed to the Great Hall." The students did so. Dumbldore walked over to Harry. This time, Dumbledore was the one who made Harry's scar hurt.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore!" Harry cheerily greeted, "Fine summer?"  
  
"Yes, yes," answered Dumbledore, "Very fine. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harry!" Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but suddenly pulled it back like he had touched a hot stove.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just fine," said Dumbledore in a mutter. He started rubbing his hand and walked back to the teacher's table. 


	5. (Sings:) Memories! Light the corners of...

Transition- Part 5  
  
By Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: In reviews, I have received many questions like, "Why did Dumbledore pull his hand away so quickly?", "Is Harry sincere?" and, "Does Ron have something to do with the end?" Just know this: If you are a faithful reader, all will be revealed in the end!  
********************************************************************************  
"Attention students," said Dumbledore, "Before we begin our feast, I have just one announcement for you. You may have noticed that our gamekeeper, Hagrid was not at the station, boats or castle today."  
  
The other students had noticed.  
  
"That is because," continued Dumbledore, "That he is dead." Most of the students gasped in shock, except Malfoy. His smile was coming back. Harry tried to look shocked like the other students. "That is all," finished Dumbledore.  
  
Some of the students were crying and some were so confused they didn't know what to do. Dumbledore just clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables.  
  
"Isn't that terrible?" commented Hermione who had joined them at the table.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron, "Who would have guessed?"  
  
****  
  
Can I really wait a week?" Harry thought to himself in bed that night, "What if, after a week, I don't want to please Voldemort anymore? That would be awful!"  
  
Harry fell asleep uneasily. He had another dream that night, or rather, a memory.  
  
He remembered the time when all the students gathered in the Great hall for protection from Voldemort. He remembered looks of fear on the students' faces. He remembered looks of unhappiness. But most of all, he remembered the look of hate on the face of...  
  
...Cho.  
  
"I really hate...You-Know-Who," she had told Harry later. So did Harry...at the time. Now he hated Cho.  
  
The next morning, Harry went to find Cho. And he found her in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was early, and Cho was among the few people there. The teachers were not there.  
  
"Perfect," thought Harry. He hid behind the Gryffindor table and pointed his wand at Cho. "Waddi Wassi!" he seethed.  
  
No light nor ribbon came from the wand, which was fortunate for Harry. No one who saw had blown Cho out of her chair and ten feet over into a wall.  
  
"Cho!" yelled one of the students, "Are you alright?" When all of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, Harry snuck out.  
  
****  
  
"Did you hear about Cho?" asked Ron, "She..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry.  
  
"Isn't that awful?" questioned Ron, "That it sent her to the Hospital Wing?" Harry's eyes grew big.  
  
"It did?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," confirmed Ron, "Cho is unconscious up there. And you know what else?" The faculty is starting to believe that it was a student!"  
  
"Really?" said Harry, feeling guiltier by the minute.  
  
"I've got to go now," said Ron, "Bye, Harry!" Ron rose from the table and left.   
  
****  
  
More memories came at night. A memory Dumbledore giving Harry advice. A memory of meeting Ron for the first time. A memory of the Dursleys. A memory of Professor Lupin.  
  
Almost the entire life of Harry came back to him in memories. It was like his brain was telling him to reconsider. It was as if his brain was saying,  
  
"I'm not stopping you, just be careful..."  
  
****  
  
"Harry!" Harry woke up. This voice he heard was real. It was not a memory, though it was in his head.  
  
It was Voldemort speaking to him again.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" Harry said.  
  
"You've held up four days," Voldemort started, "Very good." Then Voldemort's voice turned more solemn. "I can see you want to get it over with, Harry"  
  
"Yes," Harry admitted.  
  
"Well you must not kill Dumbledore for another three days," demanded Voldemort, "Alright?"  
  
"Yes," repeated Harry.  
  
"I'll leave you now," Voldemort said, "Remember, it's completely normal for you to have memories about your life. That's what happened to me before my first...human disposal."  
  
****  
  
For the next few days at school, the only thing anybody could talk about. Some people thought it was one of the ghosts who had turned invisible and pushed Cho into the wall. That is, until Dumbledore informed everybody that ghosts weren't strong enough to do that.  
  
Some people thought Cho was faking it. That theory was ruled out when Madame Pomfrey announced that Cho had broken her skull and both arms.  
  
Everyone then had to agree with the teachers- it was a student.  
  
"I bet it was Malfoy," Ron said, "He's just the one to do something like this!" Harry played along and guessed it was Goyle or Crabbe.  
  
Almost every person in the school had a guess. But no on guessed the "fight-for-the-right" Harry Potter. No one.  
  
Dumbledore instructed all the students to carry their wands with them, in case the attacker struck again.  
  
Needless to say, all the student did this.  
  
"They needn't worry," Harry thought to himself, "None of the others came out and said they hated my grandfather." Or did they? Harry racked his memory. No, no one had. And they'd better not if they want to stay healthy.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, have you been using the Strength Stone?" asked Ron the next day.  
  
"No," answered Harry honestly this time, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," began Ron uneasily, "I've just noticed a personality change in you. Except for looks, you're practically a different person!"  
  
"Well..." Luckily for Harry, Oliver Wood came around the corner and interrupted them.  
  
"Harry," he said, "It's time for the first Quidditch practice of the season. I thought you'd be early!"  
  
"Quidditch?" said Harry, "I'd almost forgotten all about it!"  
  
"You've forgotten all about me, too," added Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" queried Harry.  
  
"You've hardly talked to me since we got here!" yelled Ron, "I'm still your friend aren't I?"  
  
"Of course!" answered Harry quickly, "In fact, why don't you come to the practice with me?"  
  
"Well...okay," agreed Ron.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," said Wood.  
  
On the Qudditch field, Harry was practicing his swerves. He looked down and saw Ron in the bleachers. He waved to him. Ron waved back and smiled. He was glad that Harry was finally paying attention to him.  
  
****  
  
After practice, Harry was so exhausted he fell right asleep on his bed. Without dreams or memories, he woke up the next morning. As he was putting on his robes, he realized something.  
  
"It's time," Harry said to himself, "Today is the day!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: If you're actually dumb-witted enough not to know what Harry is talking about, I'll tell you. He means that today is the day to kill Dumbledore. Chapter 6 coming very soon!  
******************************************************************************** 


	6. The moment you've all been waiting for.....

Transition- Part 6  
  
By Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
Harry finished putting on his robes, grabbed his wand, the Strength Stone and ran down to the main floor. He was heading towards Dumbledore's office, when he was seen by Hermione.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded, "The Great Hall is the other way!" Harry said nothing, but followed Hermione to the Hall. He would have to wait until lunchtime to kill Dumbledore.  
  
"How're you doing?" Ron asked Harry when he arrived at the table.  
  
"Okay," answered Harry, "Just like normal." This was another lie. Harry was trying to contain his apprehension. Hermione interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Potions will be interesting today," she said, "We're learning how to make healing potions!"  
  
"That will be useful if the attacker strikes again!" added Ron.  
  
"Exactly!" said Hermione.  
  
****  
  
"You might have heard, class," started Snape, "That we will be making healing potions today." The class cheered. "But that is not true," continued Snape, "We will be taking notes on healing potions today. Take out your books and quills! Quickly! Quickly!" The class did what he said.  
  
"This class is going to be a blast," whispered Harry sarcastically to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione honestly. She didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
"First," Snape dictated, "Healing potions were discovered in 1774. The main ingredient is a leaf from a Bowerd bush. It was commonly used by Fuldread the First in..." Snape went on. The students frantically wrote down everything Snape said as fast as they could.  
  
After about ten strenuous minutes of this, Snape changed the activity. He told the class to find the segment on healing potions in their books and take notes on that.  
  
"There will be a test on this tomorrow," Snape informed. As Harry flipped through his book, a certain passage caught his eye. The paragraph under it was entitled...  
  
...Strength Stones. Harry quit searching for the healing potions segment and read this segment instead.  
  
"Strength Stones are rare," it read, "They can only be found in the finest Apothecaries in England. The holder of one of these stones will gain tremendous strength. Yet when one holds the stone, they can only use the strength to do something which will-"  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape almost yelled, tearing Harry's eye's away from the page, "It does not occur that you are taking notes. Are you even on the right passage?"  
  
"Uh, no, Professor," responded Harry, as he quickly flipped to the right page, "I'll start now."  
  
"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your disobedience, Potter," said Snape. He walked slowly up to his desk. Somewhere in the room, Harry heard Draco snicker.  
  
In Divination, the assignment was rather simple.  
  
"If you look hard into the smoky caverns of the orb," instructed Professor Trelawny, "You can see the face of your parents." She gasped and then rushed over to Harry. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "You don't have any parents. Of course you don't have to do this activity!"  
  
"It's okay," said Harry, for he had already seen the face of Voldemort.  
  
Transfigurations class was interesting, too.  
  
"We shall learn to turn a window into a mirror today," Professor McGonnagle told the class. Harry completed the task perfectly. As he looked into the mirror, he saw someone he didn't know. After several repeated gestures, he found out it was him. He didn't look like himself, he was starting to resemble...Voldemort.  
  
****  
  
Lunch time.  
  
"Aren't you coming to lunch?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"No. I've got to do something else," answered Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Hermione, "I hear the house elves have whipped up something good, today."  
  
"Did you hear me, Hermione," shouted Harry, "I said NO!" Hermione turned away and headed for the Great hall without saying anything.  
  
Making sure no one was watching him, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe it. He was finally taking the steps he had longed to take for a week. Then Harry stopped.   
  
"What will happen after I kill Dumbledore?" Harry thought to himself, "Will I be seen? Will I go to Azkaban? Will I have to hide forever?" After a whole train of thoughts had passed through his mind, he remembered something. He had forgotten the Strength Stone.  
  
Harry rushed back up to his dormitory and got it. Before Harry knew it, he had arrived at the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Here goes," said Harry, "Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the door. Harry smiled half- evilly, happy that the password had not been changed.  
  
Harry opened the door a crack, just enough to see inside. There he saw Dumbledore, in his chair, writing on some papers. While Dumbledore was absorbed in his papers, Harry opened the door all the way and quietly walked up to the desk. Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Why Harry!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "I would have assumed you would be eating lunch! Even so, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Harry clutched the Strength Stone in his pocket and put his hand on his wand.  
  
"Harry?" said Dumbledore nervously, "What are you d-"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore, "Avada Kedavra!" The explosion of green light was almost blinding. Harry was almost thrown back. His wand seemed to be vibrating from the energy of the curse. Harry looked away from his wand and at the slumped- over figure in the chair.  
  
Dumbledore was dead.  
  
Harry stood a little while and observed his cruel work. After a few moments of silence, Harry heard Voldemort speak to him,  
  
"Well done, Harry..." Voldemort commented. Harry could hear that Voldemort was bursting with joy.  
  
(A/N: To see the illustration for this scene, got to www.angelfire.com/apes/sushi/fics.html)  
  
An evil smile came over Harry's face. His great-grandfather and he would prevail now! Harry turned around and headed towards the door, but as he did, he saw someone standing behind him, in front of him, now.  
  
It was Dumbledore. Now there was a dead Dumbledore behind him and a live one in front of him.  
Harry gasped. What was going on here?  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Stupefy!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: I am sad to announce that there are only one or two chapters left in this story. Also, Aurora Lynn Rose, critique extraordinaire, happily pointed out that Oliver Wood is done school, only first years travel by boat and that Harry should have met himself when he went back in time. I am thrilled to point out that Wood failed his last year, the school rules were changed and that I DON'T CARE! Ahem. That is all.  
******************************************************************************** 


End file.
